ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Javier Grajeda
]] Javier Grajeda is the actor who played Carl Torres, the uncle of B'Elanna Torres, in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Grajeda may be best known for his recurring role as Destective Grispy on the television series V.I.P., during which he worked with the likes of Brad Greenquist and Gregory Itzin. He may also be known to soap opera fans for stint as Benny Benetiz during the 2000-2001 season of Days of Our Lives. One of his earliest TV appearances was a 1983 episode of The A-Team entitled "Bad Time on the Border". Besides series regulars Dwight Schultz, Lance LeGault, and William Lucking, the episode also featured David Graf and Carlos LaCamara. The following year, Grajeda made appearances on such series as Automan (with TOS guest performers Robert Lansing and France Nuyen) and Hardcastle and McCormick (alongside series stars Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly and fellow guest stars Robert O'Reilly and Garry Walberg). He was also seen in two episodes of Airwolf, including one featuring Gregg Henry. This was followed with an episode of Simon & Simon with Richard Herd and Gregory Sierra and an episode of Murder, She Wrote with Lenore Kasdorf, Allan Miller, and Brock Peters. In 1986, he co-starred with John de Lancie in the TV movie Houston: The Legend of Texas. The following year, he appeared in Police Story: The Freeway Killings with Marc Alaimo and James B. Sikking, and in 1988, he appeared in the movie Moving Target, starring John Glover. His television work in the 1990s included the eleventh episode of Murder One, which also featured Juliana Donald along with series regulars Daniel Benzali, Juliana Donald, John Fleck, Jack Kehler, Clayton Rohner, and Vanessa Williams. He was also seen in episodes of NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence), ''The X-Files'' (with Dell Yount), Nothing Sacred (with Rosemary Forsyth, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s Andrew Robinson), and JAG (including an episode with Kevin Conway). In 2000, Grejada guest-starred on a series called The Others, on which Star Trek: Enterprise actors John Billingsley and Bill Cobbs were regulars. The episode in which Grajeda appeared also featured Jude Ciccolella and Gabrielle Union. His later TV credits include appearances on Family Law (starring Christopher McDonald and Salli Elise Richardson, Judging Amy (with Miguel Ferrer and Robert Joy), That Was Then (with Hamilton Camp), the new Dragnet (with Erick Avari and Leon Russom), J.J. Abrams' Alias (also with Erick Averi), and CSI: Miami. He has also been seen in multiple episodes of Malcolm in the Middle, including one with Kenneth Mars. Grajeda has also lent his voice to a few animated shows, including Batman Beyond (along with Teri Garr, Sherman Howard, and Frank Welker), The Zeta Project (also voicing Diedrich Bader and Kurtwood Smith), and Justice League (with Larry Cedar). He can also be seen in several feature film, including One from the Heart (1982, starring Teri Garr), Breathless (1983), and Best Defense (1984, with Paul Comi). External link * es:Javier Grajeda Grejada, Javier Grejada, Javier